The present invention relates to electrostatic copiers of the type which employ a magnetic brush developer for applying toner to a charged photoconductive member, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for removing unwanted ferrous particulate material which remains with an imaged element as it is transported along a predetermined path within the copier. It has been conventional to locate a magnet in close proximity to the path of such an element and to attract the ferrous particulate material from the element to the magnet. The ferrous particulate matter is then periodically manually removed from the face of the magnet at appropriate intervals.
An alternate way of removing these particles, when they are to be removed from the lower surface of a photoconductive member, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,900, in which the cleaning magnet is surrounded by a rigid rotating cylinder which deflects the particles away from the magnet and allows them to fall into a sump.